FGFs are a family of polypeptides which are synthesized by a large number of cells during embryonic development and by cells of adult tissues under various pathological conditions
Some derivatives of naphthyridinediamines and corresponding ureas are known which are selective inhibitors of FGF-1 (Batley B. et al., Life Sciences, (1998), Vol. 62 No. 2, pp. 143-150; Thompson A. et al., J. Med. Chem., (2000), Vol. 43, pp. 4200-4211).
Some indolizine derivatives are described in Patent Applications and Patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,362, FR 2 341 578, GB 2 064 536, EP 0 097 636, EP 302 792, EP 0 382 628, and EP 0 235 111. These compounds are useful in the treatment of angina pectoris and arrhythmia. Calcium translocation inhibiting properties are described for some of these compounds.
Patent Application EP 0 022 762 also describes some indolizine derivatives which possess a xanthine oxidase and adenosine deaminase inhibiting activity and a uricosuric activity. These compounds may be used in the treatment of physiological disorders which occur following an excess of uric acid, disruptions of the immune system and as parasitic agents.
It has now been found that some compounds, derived from indolizine, are potent antagonists of the binding of FGFs to their receptors.